My gifts
by Kyuminyeeunhae 968
Summary: Kyuhyun menerima hadiah dari kakaknya sayangnya dia tidak manyukainya akhirnya Kyuhyun memberikannya ke Sungmin. Apakah hadiah dari kakaknya Kyuhyun..? Warning : Yaoi. Kyumin couple dan ini bkn T TO M lagi tapi udh jadi M
1. Chapter 1

My gifts

Genre : Romance

Rated : T to M

Pair : Kyumin

Warning : gaje, Yaoi, judul sama cerita ga nyambung.

Kyuhyun POV

"_hyung_ ayo kita pulang." Ajakku pada _namja _manis yang masih mengantri untuk membeli _ice cream_.

"sabar Kyu sebentar lagi juga aku akan mendapatkan _ice cream _ini." Ucap _hyung_ku yang masih mengantri di antrian tempat _ice cream_ ini.

"hah, baiklah terserah _hyung_ saja. Lebih baik aku menunggu di taman saja. _Hyung_ aku menunggu di kursi taman ya." Ucapku dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari _hyung_ku aku langsung berjalan menuju kursi taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatku.

Yah, itulah sifat yang tidak aku suka dari _hyung_ku keras kepala. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ikut mengantri bersama _hyung_ku hanya untuk membeli _ice cream _di mobil _ice cream_ yang kebetulan ada di dekat taman. Sekarang memang sedang _weekend _jadi banyak sekali anak-anak, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, bahkan kakek nenek yang sedang berada di taman ini hanya untuk menghilangkan penat selama enam hari bekerja. Bahkan ada juga pasangan yang sedang berpacaran. Sama sepertiku dan juga Sungmin _hyung_.

_Ne_, memang aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ sudah menjalin kasih selama ehm, 4 bulan. Walaupun sudah empat bulan tapi tidak ada yang tau. Kami sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan kami kalau sampai ada yang tau bisa-bisa gempar seluruh Korea aku tidak mau menjadi artis dadakan. Aku memang lebih muda dari Sungmin _hyung_ hanya beda 2 tahun. Aku masih SMA sedangkan_ hyung_ku sudah kuliah.

"huft, Kyu kau tau disana ssssaaaannnggggaaattt sesak." Ucap Sungmin _hyung_ sambil duduk di kursi sebelahku dan menjilati _ ice cream_ yang sudah di dapatnya.

Aku melirik ke arah _hyung_ku yang sedang asyik menjilati _ice cream_nya aku terkikik geli bayangkan saja cara makan _ice cream_nya seperti anak kecil. Dengan _ice cream_ yang belepotan kemana-mana. Aku menarik dagunya sehingga membuatnya melihat ke arahku. _Omo_, liat matanya yang bening, pipinya yang chubby dan bibirnya yang basah membuat bibirnya terlihat seksi.

Aku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya perlahan tapi pasti. Aku masih memegang dagunya aku tarik semakin dekat dan _hyung_ku hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Dan...

Chu...

Aku berhasil mendaratkan bibirku di bibirnya. Aku jilat permukaaan bibirnya yang basah karena _ice cream _itu. _'manis lebih manis dari ice creamnya.'_ Kalimat itu yang bisa aku ucapkan.

Aku terus melumat bibirnya. Dan aku mulai mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya sontak membuatnya meembuka mulutnya dengan cepat aku masukkan lidahku ke mulutnya. Aku absen tiap jengkal semua yang ada di mulutnya. Sungmin _hyung_ mulai membalas ciumanku dan kami pun saling menautkan lidah kami bunyi 'keciplak' _saliva_ menggiringi ciuman kami.

"oh jadi begitu ya cara ciuman?" tiba-tiba suara seorang anak kecil terdengar di gendang telingaku.

Sungmin _hyung_ yang mendengarnya langsung mendorongku sehingga ciuman kami pun terlepas dengan seutas _saliva_ yang saling menempel di bibir kami berdua.

"yah, kenapa di lepas?" suara kecewa anak-anak saat ciuman kami terlepas.

Sungmin _hyung_ buru-buru mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya basah karena _ice cream_nya yang meleleh. Aku melihat ke anak-anak yang lumayan banyak di hadapanku.

"jadi kalian melihat kami?" tanyaku sok ramah padahal dalam hati sih 'dasar anak-anak menyebalkan kalau bukan gara-gara kalian mungkin aku masih berciuman'.

"iya." Jawab mereka serempak dan mengangguk lucu.

"ehm, anak-anak jangan di contoh ya itu tidak baik lho." Ucap Sungmin _hyung_ dan tersenyum manis.

"tidak apa-apa di ikuti juga dengan begitu kaliankan bisa mencobanya tanpa harus latihan." Ucapku santai.

**PLAK...**

Sungmin _hyung_ memukul kepalaku keras.

"aish, _hyung_ kenapa memukulku sakit tau?" Rintihku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"kau mengajarkan tidak baik _babo_." Bisik Sungmin _hyung_ tajam. Sungmin _hyung_ mengalihkan pandanganya ke anak-anak itu lagi dan tersenyum manis .

"sudah ya anak-anak kalian di cari orang tua kalian tuh." Ucap Sungmin _hyung_ ramah. Sungmin _hyung_ menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"SEKARANG KALIAN BUBAR." Bentak Sungmin _hyung_ sambil berdiri di hadapan anak kecil itu.

"Hya, kabur." Teriak anak kecil itu dan mulai bubar.

Aku yang melihat perubahan dratis dari _hyung_ku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. _Hyung_ku ini menghempaskan pantatnya di sebelahku dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Aku melirik ke _hyung_ku yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"apa liat-liat?" tanya Sungmin _hyung_ tajam dan membuka matanya.

"_a...ani..hyung_ siapa yang melihatmu?" Aku mulai ketakutan melihat perubahan pada _hyung_ku ini.

"kau tau Kyu?" tanya _hyung_ku masih tajam tanpa melihat ke arahku. Aku menggeleng ketakutan Sungmin _hyung_ menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"_ice cream_ku meleleh huwe~~~" dia mulai merenggek danberubah sifat lagi dan aku mulai _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"ah,_ hyung_ hanya _ice cream _kok." Ucapku santai dan melemparkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"tapi aku baru memakannya sedikit sekarang sudah meleleh. Aku tidak mau tau kau harus membelikan untukku HARUS UNTUKKU." Sungmin _hyung_ terus merenggek dengan kata terakhir yang dia tekan.

Aku yang mendengar perkataan _hyung_ku langsung mendongkrakkan kepalaku dan menatap _hyung_ku ini. "kenapa harus aku yang membelikannya lagiankan sekarang mobil _ice cream_nya sudah tidak ada." Aku benar-benar malas kalau harus membeli _ice cream_ dan berebut dengan anak kecil tapi memang mobil _ice cream_nya tidak ada sih.

"ini semua salahmu. Suruh siapa kau menciumku lama hingga membuat_ ice cream_ku meleleh?" _Hyung_ku mulai membela dirinya sendiri.

"ah, _hyung_ kau juga menikmatinya iya kan?" aku mulai menggodanya perkataanku membuat mukanya merah padam.

"ta...tapikan te..tap saja _ice cream_nya meleleh." Dia masih kekeh dengan pembelaan dirinya.

Inilah sifat keras kepalanya yang kadang membuatku harus menggalah. "_ne_, aku akan membelikannya tapi bukan di tempat yang tadi karena mobil _ice cream_nyakan memang sudah pergi." Aku mulai berdiri dan menarik lengannya sehingga dia ikut berdiri. "ayo beli bersama." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan dia hanya mengangguk aku mulai menariknya mencari _ice cream_.

333333333333

0000000000

3333333333333

"hhhuuuaaa, _ice cream_nya enak." Ucap _hyung_ku senang dengan _ice cream_ yang sudah di tangan kanannya. "_gomawo_ Kyu." ucap hyungku sambil mencium pipi kiriku sekilas.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya. "sama-sama _hyung_. Sekarang _hyung_ lebih baik kita pulang besokkan _hyung_ harus mulai kuliah." Aku sok bijak di hadapannya.

Yah, memang sekarang aku dan _hyung_ku sedang di dalam mobil dengan _hyung_ku sambil memakan _ice cream_ pembelianku setelah berkeliling mencari tempat _ice cream_ akhirnya aku mendapatkan _ice cream_ yang enak dan memberikannnya pada _hyung_ku.

Dia mengganguk imut menjawab tawaranku dengan sesekali dia menjilat _ice cream_ yang aku berikan. Aku mulai menancapkan gas mobilku.

_**Ditengah perjalanan...**_

_Hyung_ku masih asik memakan _ice cream_nya yang memang sebentar lagi habis.

"yah, habis kyu." Ucap _hyung_ku memelas.

"ya sudah terus mau bagaimana lagi?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalan raya ini. Dia mengelap tangan dan bibir bekas ice cream ke lengan kaos yang aku gunakan.

"aish _hyung_ kau jorok sekali." Aku menatap _hyung_ku yang sedang menyengir kelinci (?) ke arahku.

Kami kembali diam dengan Sungmin _hyung_ yang menatap ke luar jendela.

"_hyung_, kenapa _noona_ku tidak memberikan apa-apa ya ke aku. Padahalkan dia baru pulang dari Amerika kemarin."aku memecahkan keheningan dan melihat ke _hyung_ku ini sekilas dan kembali fokus ke kegiatan menyetirku.

"mungkin dia lupa. Memang apa kau minta di belikan apa?" tanya _hyung_ku menatapku dengan mata beningnya.

"minta sesuatu yang belum aku punya sama sekali." Aku bersemangat mengatakan itu dan menatap _hyung_ku dengan tatapan senang.

_Hyung_ku tersenyum meendengar ucapanku. "mungkin itu yang sedang _noona_mu cari." _Hyung_ku mulai membela _noona_ku.

"mungkin _hyung_ benar juga." Aku kembali fokus dengan menyetir mobil.

33333333333

00000000000

333333333333

"sudah sampai _hyung_." Aku memberhentikan mobilku.

_Hyung_ku membuka sabuk pengamannya."kau tidak mampir?" tawar _hyung_ku.

"_ani hyung_ aku ingin cepat pulang siapa tau _noona_ku memberikanku kado yang aku inginkan." Aku masih berharap tentang yang satu ini.

"baiklah kalau begitu." _Hyung_ku mulai membuka pintu mobilku dan mengeluarkan satu kakinya dari mobilku.

"_hyung_ tunggu." Aku memegang lengan _hyung_ku yang membuat _hyung_ku kembali duduk di kursinya tadi.

Sungmin _hyung_ menatapku bingung. "apa la_" ucapannya terputus karena bibirnya sudah tertutup oleh bibirku.

Aku masih memegang lengannya. Aku melumat bibirnya.

"eeuunnggg..." erangnya di tenganh ciuman ini.

Tangan kiriku masih memegang lengannya sedangkan tangan kananku menekan belakang lehernya sehingga membutnya harus menekan bibirnya padaku. Tangannya hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuanku.

Aku terus melimat bibirnya dia membuka mulutnya mempersilhkanku melanjutkan lebih dalam. Dengan cepat aku memasukkan lidahku di gua lembabnya mengabsen tiap jengal semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"eeuunngg Kyu..." erangnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum di tengah ciuman ini. Aku hisap bibir bawahnya ciumanku turun ke dagunya dan turun lagi ke lehernya yang putih aku menciumi lehernya hany mencium tanpa meninggalkan kissmark.

Ddrrttt...dddrrrttt...

_Ponsel_ku bergetar. _Hyung_ku mendorong dadaku sehingga aku melepas ciuman dari lehernya. Aku mengambil _ponsel_ku yang aku taruh di katong celanaku. Aku membaaca sms dari _noona_ku Cho Ahra.

"hah." Aku menghela nafasku.

"kenapa?" tanya _hyung_ku ini.

"aku di suruh pulang. Katanya dia sudah membelikanku seseuatu." Ucapku kesal. Kesal? Yah, tentu saja kesal bagaimana tidak baru saja aku menciumnya eh, sudah ada yang mengganguku lagi fuyh, menyebalkan.

"lho, bagus dong dengan begitukan kau nanti mendapatkan hadiah itu." _Hyung_ku ini mulai heran.

"hah, ya sudahlah _hyung_ aku akan pulang. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku ok." Ucapku sambil menutkan ibu jariku dengan jari telunjukku berbentuk lingkaran.

"_ne Kyu _kau tenang saja." Jawab _hyung_ku sambil turun dari mobilku dan menutup pintu mobilku.

Aku selalu saja khawatir kalau harus meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen itu. Yah, memang _hyung_ku ini tinggal sendiri di apartemennya dengan alasan ingin mandiri dan tidak bergantung denag or ang tua yah, walaupun untuk biaya ungku masih mengandalkan kiriman orang tuanya tapi tetap saja menurutku dia sudah mandiri berbeda denganku yang masih tinggal dengan orang tuaku dan semua masih bergantung dengan orang tuaku.

333333333333

0000000000000

3333333333

"aku pulang!" teriakku langsung menuju ke kamar _noona_ku.

Aku terus berjalan ke kamar _noona_ku. "kira-kira apa ya yang di kasih _noona_ku" gumamku sambil berjalan.

Tok tok tok...

"_noona_ aku masuk ya." Aku bicara di depan kamar _noona_ku yang masih tertutup dan membuka pintu kamar_ noona_ku.

Aku berjalan ke ranjang _noona_ku dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sedangkan _noona_ku sedang duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke jendela.

"lho mana oleh-olehnya?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"tunggu di situ." _Noona_ku berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya dan berjalan di lemari yang ada di sudut kamarnya.

"nah, ini dia," gumam _noona_ku. _Noona_ku berjalan dengan membawa bungkus kado yang cukup besar.

"mana _noona_ berikan padaku." Aku menjulurkan ke dua tanganku.

"nih." _Noona_ memberikannya padaku.

Tanpa babibu aku langsung membukanya merobek bungkus yang ada dan terakhir membuka kotak menjadi bungkusnya. Aku terkejut dengan pemberian _noona_ku ini. Aku mengangkat pemberian _noona_ku.

"kenapa memberikanku seperti ini _noona_?" tanyaku heran sambil mengangkat pemberian _noona_ku di depan wajahku.

"kenapa bagus ya?" tanya _noona_ku sambil menatapku dengan percaya dirinya.

"bagus apanya?" aku benar-benar heran sekarang. "liat _noona_ kau memberiku baju yang sangat besar aku yakin ini bukan ukuranku, dan bahannya sangat tipis." Aku mengomel sambil memperlihat baju pemberian _noona_ku.

"lho, kan kamu bilang minta yang belum kamu punya. Ya sudah aku membelikanmu itu." _Noona_ku kembali duduk di sofanya. "dan kau Kyu." Ucap _noona_ku tajam dan menatapku tak kalah tajam. "kau harus membawa kemeja itu karena aku sudah sangat susah payah mencari kemeja itu." _Noona_ku kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasku pasrah. "baik _noona_." Aku benar-benar pasrah. "TERIMA KASIH _NOONA_." Aku menekan nada suaraku dan berjalan ke kamarku.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku dengan membawa kemeja yang tidak aku harapkan. Bayangkan saja kemeja dengan ukuran mungkin XXXXXXXXLL berwarna putih dengan bahan yang sangat tipis.

Aku memasukki kamarku dan menutup pintu kamarku. Aku penasaran dengan kemeja pemberian _noona_ku akhirnya aku mencobanya setelah aku mencobanya aku melihat diriku di pantulan kaca terlihat ukuran yang sangat tidak pas.

Aku membalikkan badanku. Kemeja yang sangat besar bahkan kalau aku memakainya seperti sedang memakai daster ibu-ibu dengan ukuran bawahnya sepeti rok mini. Tidak lupa bagian bahu yang terus turun ke bawah dan liat bagian dadaku yang terlihat jelas kerena bahannya yang terlalu tipis.

"aku tidak sudi memakai kemeja ini." Aku melepas kemeja yang di gunakanku dan melemparnya ke ranjangku. Aku memakai lagi kaos miliku. "aku berikan saja dengan Sungmin _hyung_ pasti terlihat seksi hahahaha." Aku membayangkan Sungmin _hyung_ yang sedang memakai baju pemberianku dan tersenyum _evil_.

3333333333

0000000000

33333333333

_**Keesokkan harinya...**_

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan membawa bingkisan yang isinya tentu saja kemeja pemberian _noona_ku untukku tapi aku tidak mau dan akihrnya aku berikan pada _hyung_ku.

_**Skip time... **_(pulang sekolah)

Aku langsung berjalan menuju mobilku yang aku parkirkan di tempat parkir tentunya. Langsung aku tancapkan gas mobilku ke tempat kuliah _hyung_ku.

Di tempat kuliah Sungmin _hyung_...

Aku melihat _hyung_ku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sesama _namja_nya. Terlihat di tas yang digendongnya banyak sekali karton dan yang lainnya sepertinya berat.

"bisa tolang panggilkan _namja_ itu?" aku menyuruh _yeoja_ yang kebetulan lewat di hadapanku dan menunjuk ke Sungmin _hyung_.

"oh, maksudmu Minnie _oppa_?" tanya _yeoja_ yang tadi aku suruh.

'_what? Dia memenggilnya Minnie aku saja memanggilnya Sungmin dia memenggilnya Minnie.'_ Ucapku dalam hati dengan geram.

"hey Minnie _oppa_ bukan?" tanya _yeoja_ pendek itu memastikan.

"_ne_, dia." Aku berkata tanpa memandangnya.

_Yeoja_ itu berjalan mendekati _hyung_ku yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya. Terlihat _yeoja_ itu berkata sok imut dengan tersenyum-senyum genit. Hih, menjijikkan.

Setelah itu _yeoja_ itu pergi dan Sungmin _hyung_ berjalan kearahku yang masih berdiri di dekat mobilku.

"menunggu lama?" tanya Sungmin _hyung_ setelah sampai di hadapanku.

"tidak." Aku membukakan pintu mobilku mempersilahkan _hyung_ku masuk ke dalam mobilku dan _hyung_ku ini hanya menurutinya.

Aku mengantarkan Sungmin _hyung_ ke rumahnya. Setelah itu kami masuk ke apartemen milik _hyung_ku ini. Aku duduk di sofa depan televisi.

"kamu mau minum apa Kyu?" tawar _hyung_ku sambil menaruh tasnya di lantai dekat meja depan sofa yang aku duduki ini.

"terserah _hyung_ saja." Ucapku sambil menggedarkan pandangan ke ruangan ini.

"kau tunggu di sini." _Hyung_ku berjalan menuju dapur miliknya.

"minumlah ini." _Hyung_ku menaruh secangkir teh di meja yang ada di depanku. Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan _hyung_ku aku tetap melihat ke arah lain.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin _hyung_ dan duduk di sofa dekatku.

Kyuhyun POV END

Normal POV

"kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dan duduk di sofa sebelah Kyuhyun.

"..." Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"kau marah?" tanya Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"aku hanya kesal." Kyuhyun mulai menatap Sungmin.

"kesal kenapa?" ulang Sungmin _hyung_ dengan wajah yang terheran-heran

"siapa _yeoja_ yang aku suruh memanggilmu tadi? Kenapa dia memanggilmu Minnie dan lagi kenapa dia sok imut dan genit kepadamu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam.

"oh, dia. Dia Sunny mantan _yeojachingu_ku waktu aku SMA tenang aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun." Sungmin menenangkan Kyuhyun yang marah.

"jangan dekat-dekat dengannnya aku tidak suka." Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain lagi. "oh iya aku ingat." Kyuhyun mengambil bungkusan yang di tasnya. "ini untuk _hyung_ dan harus di pakai kalau tidak aku akan marah denganmu hyung." Kyuhyun menyerahkan bungkusan itu ke Sungmin.

"apa ini?" Sungmin menatap bingung ke bungkusan pemberian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa yang aku duduki dan menarik Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin ikut berdiri masih memegang bungkusan pemberian Kyuhyun. Dan mendorong Sungmin masuk ke kamar milik Sungmin.

"sekarang cobalah." Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus menunggu di depan pintu kamar Sungmin yang tertutup beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Kyuhyun mengganga melihat penampilan Sungmin bayangkan saja Sungmin hanya memakai celana pendek dengan baju yang pemberian Kyuhyun. Dengan baju pemberian Kyuhyun yang tipis sehingga membuat badan bagian atasnya terlihat sehingga membuat badannya yang sedikit kotak-kotak itu di tambah bagian bahunya yang turun kebawah sehingga membuat bahu putihnya terekspos.

"bagaimana jelek ya?" tanya Sungmin ke Kyuhyun yang masih mengganga sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"_ani_, tidak kok _hyung_." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke Sungmin membuat Sungmin juga ikut berjalan mundur.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mendekat ke Sungmin dengan tatapan orang lapar. Sungmin yang merasa bertanda tidak baik juga ikut berjalan mundur sayang pintu kamarnya yang tertutup membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan mundur lagi. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorang bahu Sungmin sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"kau mau apa Kyu?" suaranya sedikit bergemetar tanda dia takut.

"menurutmu apa _hyung_?" kyuhyun berbisik di telingga Sungmin dan menjilat bagian telinga Sungmin.

"a..aku tidak tau Kyu." Suaranya masih bergemetar.

"saat _namjachingu_mu berpakaian seksi seperti ini di tambah dengan tidak ada orang lain di rumah ini selain _namjachingu_nya juga. Apa yang menurutmu akan terjadi?" Kyuhyun masih berbisik dan kembali menjilat telinga Sungmin dan mengigitnya pelan membuat Sungmin semakin takut.

"jangan macam-macam...eeeemmmpppphhhh..." ucapan Sungmin terputus karena mulutnya yang di bekap oleh mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin mengigit bibir bawah Sungmin sehingga Sungmin sedikit membukanya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke bibir Sungmin. Sungmin membalas ciuman pemberian Kyuhyun mereka saling menautkan lidah mereka.

"eung Kyu se...sak..." susah payah Sungmin mengatakan itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan turun ke bahu mulus milik Sungmin menciuminya dan menghirup aromanya. Menciumnya dan menggigitnya sehingga membuat bahu putihnya maninggalkan _kissmark_. Sungmin hanya pasrah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibir bawahya.

Setelah dari bahunya naik ke lehernya yang putih. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah tidak memegang bahu Sungmin sekarang ke dua tanganya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja pemberian Kyuhyun. Sekarang ciumannya pindah ke leher putih Sungmin di sedot leher putih Sungmin digigit leher putih Sungmin membuat leher Sungmin ada _kissmark_nya. Tidak hanya di leher bagian situ saja bahkan ke sekeliling lehernya.

Drrrttt...drrrttttt...

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya dengan kesal.

"ada apa _noona_?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ada sapaan.

"antarkan aku ke bandara aku ingin kembali ke Amerika. Aku tunggu SEKARANG." Perintah _noona_nya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"dasar yang dia yang menelepon dia juga yang memutuskan sambungan telepon duluan." Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celananya.

Kyuhyun berniat mencium Sungmin kembali tapi sayang Sungmin keburu menahan dada bagian Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendekat lagi.

"lebih baik kau antarkan dulu kakakmu."

"aku tidak mau."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir merahnya yang sedikit bengkak karena di cium oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"_ne_, aku akan mengantarkan _noona_ku." Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin merapihkan kemeja yang di gunakannya.

"_hyung_ setelah ini kita lanjutkaan lagi ok." Kyuhyun mengatakan itu langsung menutup pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

Kita lihat Sungmin yang hanya bisa shock mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

My gifts

Genre : Romance

Rated : T to M

Pair : Kyumin

Warning : gaje, Yaoi, judul sama cerita ga nyambung.

Setelah mendapat telepon dari _noona_nya Kyuhyun dengan 'terpaksa' pulang ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya melihat kakaknya yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang dengan sisi kanan kirinya yang membawa koper besar. Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan _noona_nya walau sudah ada beribu tanda tanya di pikiraannya sekarang ini.

"Ada apa sih _noona_ mengapa menyuruhku mengantarmu? Bukankah ada supir?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah turun dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Sekarang buka bagasi mobilmu!" perintah Cho Ahra kakak perempuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah kakaknya itu. "Nah, sudah di buka."

Kakaknya mengotong kopernya yang super besar itu untuk di masukkan ke bagasi mobil adiknya. "Bawa yang satu itu!" Perintah kakaknya (lagi).

"Huft, baiklah." Kyuhyun menuruti perintah kakaknya.

Setelah memasukkan semua kopernya ke bagasi mobilnya kedua kakak beradik itu masuk ke mobil dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang menyetir sedangkan kakaknya duduk di sebelahnya.

_**Di bandara...**_

"_Noona_ apa kau sungguh-sungguh sekarang mau kembali ke Amerika? Kau baru sebentar di Korea kenapa sekarang sudah ingin kembali ke sana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan koper kakaknya dari bagasi mobilnya.

"Nanti juga kau tau sendiri!"

"Nah, ini kopernya."Kyuhyun menaruh koper kakaknya di sebelah kakaknya.

"Aku kembali dulu ke Amerika. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kakak Kyuhyun mencium ke dua pipi adiknya.

"Aku antar ke dalam bandara." Kyuhyun menarik koper kakaknya tapi di cegah.

"Tidak usah sekarang kau pulang saja biar kakak yang membawa sendiri kopernya." Setelah mengatakan itu kakaknya menarik kopernya dan masuk ke bandara sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membiarkan kakaknya pergi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin kembali ke Amerika?" Kyuhyun mengumam sendiri sambil mengaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Aneh." Gumamnya lagi dan berjalan ke mobilnya.

"Aku pulang!" Kyuhyun masuk ke rumahnya yang nampak sepi. "Kok sepi." Gumannya dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Saat ingin masuk ke kamarnya dia melewati kamar ke dua orang tuanya yang di dalamnya terdengar ramai.

"Loh, kok palah ramai di sini sih?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar orang tuanya yang tertutup rapat berusaha untuk menguping.

"Apa kau tidak malu dengan anakmu heh?" suara _umma_nya terdengar sangat keras dari dalam kamar.

"Kok bawa-bawa anak?" Kyuhyun bertanya sendiri dan semakin menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar orang tuanya.

"Untuk apa aku malu!" Sekarang suara _appa_nya yang terdengar.

"Kau tau anakmu sendiri yang melihatmu bermesraan dengan wanita lain!" Terdengar suara ibunya yang semakin geram.

"Sudah aku bilang dia hanya rekan kerjaku bukan lebih!"

"Jadi mereka sedang bertengkar." Kyuhyun mengumam dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak usah bohong!" Terdengar suara _umma_nya dari dalam kamar itu semakin keras.

"Huft, bertengkar lagi." Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya berniat untuk tidak menguping lagi. "Lebih baik aku ke kamar saja." Kyuhyun melenggangkan badannya menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan badannya di kasurnya."Pasti besok tidak akan bertengkar lagi." setelah mengatakan itu dia ketiduran dengan baju seragam yang masih menempel (?) Di bajunya.

_**Skip time...**_

Sekarang sudah sebulan sejak kakaknya Kyuhyun (read : Cho Ahra) kembali ke Amerika dan sekarang jugalah tepat dimana orang tua Kyuhyun bertengkar. Di luar dugaan Kyuhyun orang tuanya memang selalu bertengkar hanya bedanya selang waktu berapa jam biasanya mereka sudah baikkan maksimal mereka (read : orang tua Kyuhyun) bertengkar hanya satu hari ternyata sekarang beda mereka bertengkar sampai satu bulan.

Kyuhyun POV

Tepat satu bulan orang tuaku bertengkar dan aku sudah bosan mendengar mereka bertengkar terus mereka memang jarang di rumah tapi sekali di rumah mereka selalu bertengkar bisanya hanya bertengkar biasa tapi lihat sekarang pertengkaran mereka melebihi perkiraanku. Sekarang aku tau kenapa kakakku kembali ke Amerika secepat itu. Karena ini, karena _appa_ dan _umma_ku.

Sekarang aku sedang menonton TV di ruang keluargaku yang jarang sekali terpakai ini. Beruntunglah sekarang sedang libur jadi aku bisa menonton TV dengan tenang. Semula aku sangat menikmati acara TV ini hingga suara keributan yang aku yakini adalah _umma_ dan _appa_ku menganggu kenikmatan nonton Tvku.

"Mulai bertengkar lagi. Pagi yang cerah ini aku harus mendengarkan kedua orang tuaku bertengkar. Menyebalkan!" aku memasang _headphone_ yang ada di sampingku dan mengkencangkan volume musik rock yang aku dengarkan ini.

Walaupun aku mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang keras tetap terdengar samar-samar di telingaku. Aku mulai geram mendengar pertengkaran mereka yang tidak ada habisnya. Aku berdiri dari sofa yang aku duduki dan melepas _headphone_ yang aku gunakan lalu melemparnya ke sofa setelah itu aku menghampiri kedua orang tuaku yang tidak jauh dariku.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan bertengkar terus tiap hari?" aku berusaha melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur bocah!" _appa_ku menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak akan ikut campur? Kalian orang tuaku." Aku mulai mengeluarkan amarahku.

"Jangan ikut campur!"

_PLAK..._

Satu tamparan sangat keras mendarat di pipi kanannku sehingga membuat pipiku meninggalkan jejak tangan _appa_ku. Aku mengelus pipi kananku terasa sangat perih memang. Aku melirik _umma_ku yang hanya bisa diam terkejut melihat perlakuan _appa_ku yang sekasar itu.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan ikut campur masalah kalian berdua!" Aku berjalan ke meja ruang keluargaku mengambil kunci mobilku dan berjalan keluar dari rumahku.

Kyuhyun POV END

Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi ke apartemen milik Sungmin langsung memencet kode apartemen milik Sungmin dan ternyata terbuka (ceritanya Kyuhyun udh tau kata sandi apartemen Sungmin ya). Langkah Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke kamar Sungmin.

_Brak..._

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka dengan kerasnya.

"Eeennnggg..." Sungmin hanya mengeliat dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan nyaman di kamarnya. Dengan langkah cepat dia menarik tangan Sungmin yang sedang tertidur.

Sungmin yang kaget langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ada apa Kyu kenapa membangunkanku sekasar itu?" Sungmin nampak kesal.

"Ikut aku." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Tapi tapi..." Sungmin mencoba protes tapi tetap tidak di dengar.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aku sangat kaget dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba lalu membawaku pergi. Aku tidak masalah kalau pergi dengan baju yang bagus lah ini aku memakai baju pemberikan Kyuhyun yang kebesaran, berwarna putih dengan kain yang sangat tipis. Aku sengaja memakai baju ini karena cuaca sekarang cukup panas kalau aku memakai baju yang tebal bisa-bisa aku mandi keringat maka dari itu aku memakai baju pemberian Kyuhyun yang kalau di gunakan tidak terlalu panas. Bukan hanya itu selain aku menggunakan baju pemberian Kyuhyun aku juga memakai celana yang pendek sehingga membuat pahaku terekspos.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Kyu?" tanyaku mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat.

"Sudah ikuti saja!" Kyuhyun terus menyeretku.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu bagian depan mobilnya. "Masuklah!" Aku hanya menurut.

Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya dan menjalankan mesin mobilnya. Dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat membuatku tidak bisa tidur lagi. sebenarnya aku masih sangat ngantuk tapi aku tidak bisa tidur lagi karena cara dia yang membangunkanku dan karena dia yang membawa mobil ini dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Aku melihat ke arahnya yang masih menyetir terlihat wajahnya yang sepertinya sedang marah _'apa dia sedang marah?'_ pertanyaan itu selalu berkeliaran (?) di otakku.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di pesisir pantai yang jauh dari keramaian. Dia keluar dari mobil dan menyenderkan badannya di bagian depan mobilnya aku pun sama keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan naik ke atas mobil bagian depan. (bisa ngebayangin ga?) aku memeluk lehernya lalu meneruh (?) daguku di bahunya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku selembut mungkin.

"..." dia diam pandangan matanya masih lurus ke depan dan aura marah yang dia keluarkan pun masih terasa.

"Ceritalah jangan di pendam sendiri." aku menasehatinya dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"..." dia masih diam dengan pandangan yang masih lurus kedepan.

Aku semakin memeluk lehernya. Ku benamkan kepalaku di cekukan leher Kyuhyun mencium aroma tubuhnya. _'aku kira dia bau.'_ Ucapku dalam hati.

Dia masih diam dengan tatapan yang masih lurus ke depan. Aku mencium sekitar lehernya tanpa hisapan, gigitan, dan jilatan hingga tidak meninggalkan _kissmark_.

"Jangan melakukan itu!" Kyuhyun akhirnya berbicara walaupun dengan nada datarnya.

"Habisnya kau dari tadi diam terus." Aku mengatakannya seimut mungkin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dan menenggokkan kepalanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedikit lembut.

"Ehm..." aku berpikir sejenak.

Terdengar suara ombak hingga membuatku mendapatkan ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita main di pantai saja? Lagian aku belum mandi hehehe." Usulku.

"Baiklah." Dia menerima usul yang aku berikan.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari lehernya dan turun dari bagian depan atas mobil Kyuhyun. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita bermain air!" aku mengatakannya dengan semangat membara (?) dan menariknya ke bibir pantai.

Aku dan Kyuhyun bermain air dengan senangnya hingga membuat bajuku yang besar dan tipis ini basah. Kyuhyun pun sama bajunya sudah basah.

Sungmin POV END

Kyuhyun POV

Aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ sudah lelah bermain air dan lihat baju yang kami gunakan sudah sangat basat. Sekarang aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ sedang duduk di pasir pantai ini terdengar suara gemuruh ombak yang saling bertabrakkan dengan ombak lainnya.

"Hosh...hosh.. kau tau Kyu sekarang aku senang sekali!" dia mengatakannya seperti anak kecil membuatku semakin gemas. Sungmin _hyung_ berdiri dan menarik tanganku. "Ayo kita bermain lagi!" dia menarik narik tanganku pelan.

Aku yang tengah asik duduk kerena memang cukup lelah bayangkan saja dia terus bermain dengan ombak dan kadang aku harus mengejarnya dan menceburkannya di air yang asin ini. Tapi kenapa dia tidak lelah ya?

Aku melihat penampilan Sungmin hyung dan lihat penampilannya bajunya yang kebesaran dan tipis lalu basah membuat baju itu menempel di badannya dan terlihat pula paha putihnya karena memang dia memakai celana pendek. Baju yang basah dan tipis itu membuat bagian atas badan Sungmin sangat terlihat jelas. Aku menelan salivaku susah payah.

"Ayo Kyu kita main lagi~" dia merengek dan menarik-narik tanganku pelan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang hinggap di kepalaku. "Lebih baik kita ganti baju dulu _hyung_. Nanti kau sakit." Aku berdiri menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti Kyu."

"Tenanglah aku membawa baju di mobilku." Aku bohong mengatakan ini. Tentu saja aku tidak membawa baju kering satu pun.

"Baiklah ayo kita ganti baju!"

" Ayo _hyung_!" sekarang giliran aku yang menarik tangan _hyung_ku ini ke bagian pantai yang cukup ramai pasti di situ ada tempat ganti baju bukan?

"Lho, nggak ngambil baju yang keringnya dulu?" Sungmin hyung mengikuti langkah kakiku dia terlihat bingung.

"_Ani._" Jawabku singkat. Dia hendak protes tapi aku cegah "JANGAN PROTES!" aku mengatakannya dengan nada penuh penekannan.

333333

00000

333333

Akhirnya aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ tiba di tempat ganti baju. Aku mendorong tubuh mungil _hyung_ku ke salah satu tempat ganti baju yang berada di paling sudut atau bisa di bilang paling pojok. Aku ikut masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan Sungmin _hyung_ dan menutup pintu tempat ganti baju ini tidak lupa aku mengunci pintunya.

"Lho Kyu kok ikut masuk? Bukankah ada tempat lain yang masih kosong?" Dia heran melihatku ikut masuk.

"Aku ingin di sini." Jawabku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

Sungmin _hyung_ berjalan mundur sayangnya ruangan ini cukup kecil untuk satu orang sedangkan ini ada dua orang bisa di bayangkan sebagaimana sempitnya tepat ini? Sungmin _hyung_ memundurkan langkahnya satu langkah. Baru satu langkah badannya sudah terbentur dinding tepat di belakangnya ini. Wajah ketakutannya mirip seperti anak kecil yang membuatku semakin ingin memakannya.

"A...apa yang kau inginkan?" nadanya terlihat gemetar. Apa setakut itukah dia?

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa _hyung_." Ku buat suaraku seseksi mungkin. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati Sungmin _hyung_ yang tidak terlalu jauh di hadapanku. Aku mencengkram ke dua bahunya.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan seseduktif mungkin menatap matanya dalam. Seringai terpampang jelas di wajahku. Aku menjilat bibirku yang tidak kering dengan gerakkan lambat setelah menjilat bibirku aku mengigit bibir bawahku dengan seksinya. Terlihat dia hanya bisa melihatku dengan tatapan takutnya.

"A..apa ingin yang kau la...mmmppphhhh..." aku mencium bibir plum milik _hyung_ku ini dengan kasar.

Aku masih mencengkram bahunya. Aku menginginkan ciuman ini semakin dalam aku lepaskan cengkraman tanganku dari bahunya. Aku tuntun ke dua tangan Sungmin _hyung_ untuk mengalugkan tanganya di leherku dia hanya menurut. Aku tekan tengkuk bagian belakang lehernya memaksanya membalas ciumanku.

Tanpa aku gigit bibir bawahnya dia sudah membuka mulutnya membiarkan aku menjelajahi tiap jengkal semua yang ada di gua lembab dan hangat miliknya. Aku masukkan lidahku mengabsen deretan gigi putih Sungmin _hyung_.

"Ennnggghh... Kyu..." dia melengkuh.

Dan saat itulah dia mulai membalas ciumanku kami saling perang lidah. Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku agar lebih mudah menciumnya. Aku melihat matanya yang tengah terpejam menikmatinya mungkin. Ciuman ini semakin dalam hingga saliva milikku dan Sungmin hyung menetes di sudut bibirku.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku beralih menciumi dagu dan turun leher putihnya menghisap dan mengigit pelan leher putihnya hingga meninggalkan kissmark di lehernya.

Kyuhyun POV END

Normal POV

Kyuhyun terus menjelajahi (?) leher putih milik Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mengigit kuat leher bawahnya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Kyuhyun kembali membuat kissmark di leher Sungmin akhirnya pertahanan Sungmin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suarapun runtuh.

"Eung Kyu… hen-hentikan"

Kyuhyun memberhentikn aksinya menegakkan badannya dan menetap wajah Sungmin yang masih memejamkan mata dengan mukanya yang sudah memerah. Kyuhyun menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kenapa memintaku berhenti _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

"Kenapa melakukan di sini?" bukannya menjawab Sungmin palah balik bertanya.

"Jadi kau menginginkannya dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak mau disini." Sungmin menjawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya mungkin malu.

Kyuhyun memngeluarkan seringai di bibirnya. "Baiklah kita akan melakukannya di tempat lain."

TBC

Balasan Review :

**Mimiyeon** : Panggil aku Nina aja ya biar lebih akrab gitu hehehe. makasih udh review

.

**WindaaKyuMin**: wah aku di panggil thor panggil aja aku Nina ya makasih udh review

.

**emyELF** : inlah menuju NC hahaha ini udh ada kok sequelnya. Panggil Nina aja ya biar lbh akrab hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

**Saeko Hichoru** : ini masih T to M. Mungkin lanjutanya bakalan NC an hehehe

.

**JiYoo861015** :ini ada sekuelnya. Gpp kok selama itu baik buat aku, aku bakalan terima makasih sarannya makasih juga udh mau review

.

**Princess kyumin** : aku sdh membawa sequel nih hehehehe tapi belum ke Ncnya baru menuju NC hehehe. Panggilnya Nina aja ya biar lebih akrab gitu hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

widiwMin : gimana udh ga ngegantungkan..? panggil Nina aja ya biar lebh akrab hehehe. Makasih udh reiew

.

**White Lucifer** : gpp kok dek selama itu baik buatku juga. Aku ga marah kok. Makasih sarannya makasih juga udh review

.

**Chikyumin** : yang sabar aja buat mereka hehehe. Iya aku usahain kok. Makasih ya udh review

.

**960120** : ini udh aku buatkan sequelnya tapi masih T to M lanjutannya aku usahain M dech. Makasih ya udh review


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review :

.

.

MinnieGalz : Siapin popcron sama kameranya ya buat ngerekam adegan mereka. Kalau udah aku bagi ya hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

kyumin is real : udh di ganti nih jadi rated M. Maaf ya kalau ga HOT... makasih udh review

.

honey26 : yang ini udh ga gagal lho. Iya ini NC persiapkan diri anda hahaha maaf kalau ga HOT. Makasih udh review

.

Mimiyeon : oke juga Mimiyeon saeng mereka di dlm sana untuk... maaf ya g bisa cepet. Makasih udh review

.

960120 : wah, sepertinya yadong sudah mendarah daging #PLAK. Maaf ga bs update kilat. Makasih udh review

.

Princess kyumin : tenang sekarang ga ada yang ganggu kok. Ini udh M lho hehehe... makasih udh review

.

Kyukyuminnie : ini udh NC. Maaf kalau ga HOT. Makasih udh review

.

Han je mi : iya panggilnya Nina aja ye hehehe. Ne Han je ga byk kok Ncnya hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

rainy hearT : saya juga Cuma bisa ketawa #PLAK. Makasih udh review

.

SJ Little Fish : maaf ga bisa update asap. Makasih udh review

.

Rima KyuMin Elf : ok udh di lanjut. Makasih udh review

.

Park KyuMin : iy asengaja chingu di bikin TBC biar di pisah gt ma Ncnya hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

.

My gifts

Genre : Romance

Rated : M

Pair : Kyumin

Warning : gaje, Yaoi, judul sama cerita ga nyambung, nggak HOT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan aksinya menegakkan badannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih memejamkan mata dengan mukanya yang sudah memerah. Kyuhyun menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kenapa memintaku berhenti _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

"Kenapa melakukan di sini?" bukannya menjawab Sungmin palah balik bertanya.

"Jadi kau menginginkannya dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak mau disini." Sungmin menjawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya mungkin malu.

Kyuhyun memngeluarkan seringai di bibirnya. "Baiklah kita akan melakukannya di tempat lain."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Di angkat dagu milik Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Dugh... suara pelan dari dahi Kyuhyun yang di tempelkan ke dahi Sungmin sangat dekat membuat ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ma-maksudmu ka-kau akan melakukannya disini?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya mengingat tempat ini sangat sempit.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dahinya dari dahi Sungmin sekarang jarinyalah yang mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemaja Sungmin yang masih basah.

"Tentu saja. Kau tau _hyung_ aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sungmin yang masih basah.

Sungmin diam melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di atur oleh otaknya sendiri dan dia hanya bisa diam.

Kyuhyun melepas kemeja basah yang dulu sempat menjadi miliknya itu ke bawah dan lihatlah keadaan Sungmin yang sekarang ini tengah _topless_. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanan Sungmin di jilatlah tangan putih Sungmin itu oleh Kyuhyun. Di jilat dari mulai punggung tangannya naik ke pergelanggan tangan naik lagi ke lengannya dan berhenti di bahu putih milik Sungmin. Walau tangan Sungmin yang asin-mengingat masih basah karena bekas air laut- tidak di rasakan oleh Kyuhyun bahkan bisa di bilang dia menikmati jilatan ini. Jilatannya berhenti di bahu putih milik Sungmin di cium pelan lalu menggigitnya dan yang terakhir di hisap bahu Sungmin membuat bahu putih itu mendapat tanda. Sungmin hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah puas dengan bahu putih milik Sungmin –yang mungkin sekarang bukan putih- bibir nya kembali tertuju ke leher yang sudah tidak putih itu. Kembali leher milik Sungmin yang sudah mendapat tanda akan mendapat tanda lagi. di hisap kuat leher Sungmin.

"Euunnnggg Kyu..." Sungmin mendesahkan itu dengan mengangkat kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin leluasa menikmati leher _namjachingu_nya.

Kyuhyun menjilat leher Sungmin dan naik ke telinga Sungmin. "Bagaimana aku sudah tidak tahan _hyung_." Kyuhyun mengatakannya seseksi mungkin. "Aaahhh,... _hyung_ kumohon kita lakukan disini!" Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat di telinga Sungmin.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun yang aneh itu. Seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Kyuhyun melihat _hyung_ tercintanya ini mengiyakan permintaannya untuk melakukan 'itu' di tempat sesempit ini.

Kyuhyun menggigit kecil telinga Sungmin dan semakin memepetkan badannya ke badan Sungmin dan Sungmin mulai mengalungkan tanganya di leher Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menemukan dua tonjolan di dada Sungmin dimainkan dua tonjolan itu dengan kedua tanganya membuat Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Aaahhhh... Kyu..." Sungmin mengeluarkan desahannya.

Tangan kanannya berhenti memainkah dan memelintir nipple Sungmin dan beralih mengelus lembut pipi chubby _namjachingu_nya itu. "Teruslah mendesah buat aku terangsang lebih _hyung_. Kau tau aku tidak akan melakukan pemanasan untuk ini." Kyuhyun mengatakan perkataan yang tidak di mengerti.

"Ma-mak..." ucapan Sungmin terputus saat junior miliknnya di remas kuat oleh Kyuhyun seolah sedang meremas mie yang masih keras. "Aaahhh..." Sungmin kembali mendesah.

Ternyata saat Kyuhyun bicara tadi tangan kirinya telah menyusup ke celana pendek milik Sungmin yang memang tidak terlalu sempit dan celana itu juga sangat tipis. Tangan kanannya turun dan meremas paha putih milik Sungmin dan mulut Kyuhyun menghisap nipple kanan milik _hyung_nya sedangkan Sungmin bisa menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Menahan desahan rupaya.

Kyuhyun semakin meremas dan mengocok junior Sungmin dan tangan kanannya juga beralih meremas bokong montok (?) Sungmin. Sungmin mati-matian menahan desahannya menutup matanya semakin rapat dan menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengar desahan Sungmin menghentikan seluruh aktivitasnya menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih menutup matanya rapat dan mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Tidak mendengar desahan dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya hingga badanya terkena pintu ruang ganti ini.

Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang menyentuhnya lagi membuka matanya dan melepas gigitan bibir bawahnya. Manatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya tanda di ngambek.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sungmin bertanya ke Kyuhyun yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak menikmatinya _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin sedikit pun.

"Kata siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran. "Kata aku. Buktinya _hyung_ tidak mendesah sedikit pun." Kyuhyun benar-benar ngambek.

"Aku menahannya Kyu. Aku tidak mau orang-orang di luar sana mendengar desahanku. Aku juga tidak mau membuat orang-orang yang berada di luar sana tau apa yang kita lakukan disini." Sungmin menjelaskan semuanya terhadap Kyuhyun yang masih ngambek.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang di luar sana!" Kyuhyun masih ngambek rupanya walaupun dia sudah mau menatap Sungmin tentunya.

Sungmin melancarkan aksi mesumnya. Ujung jari telunjuknya yang kanan di masukkan ke mulutnya dimainkan ujung jari telunjuknya itu dengan cara di putar-putar ujung jari telunjuknya setelah itu di gigit ujung jari telunjuknya itu dan sekarang jari telunjuknya diemut dan digerakkan keluar masuk mulutnya sedangkan jari-jari kirinya tengah meminkan rambut pendeknya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan _saliva_ sebanyak-banyaknya. Kyuhyun membayangkan bahwa jari telunjuk yang sedang Sungmin mainkan itu adalah _junior_nya. Celana basah yang Kyuhyun gunakan semakin terasa sempit dan _junior_nya telah menggacung (?) di balik kain sana. Kyuhyun mendekat ke Sungmin dan mendorong bahu Sungmin ke tembok yang di belakang Sungmin.

Brak... punggung Sungmin membentur dinding yang di belakangnya.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

.

Aku melihat _hyung_ku yang tengah asyik menghispm jari telunjuknya. Menghisap ujung jari telunjuknya, mengigit ujung jari telunjuknya dan ini dia yang membuatku semakin merasa ingin masuk ke adegan inti dia memasuk keluarkan jari telunjuknya dengan gerakkan perlahan dan semakin cepat.

Aku yang melihatnya sudah tidak kuat aku dorong bahunya hingga membentur dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Brak... punggungnya tepat mengenai dinding di belakangnya.

Langsung aku himpit badan mungilnya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Kau tau _hyung_ caramu tadi sukses membuat marahku hilang." Aku melirikkan mataku merihat wajah _hyung_ku yang terhias senyum manis dari bibirnya. "tapi..." aku menggantungkan ucapanku dan senyum manis yang sempat terhias di wajah Sungmin hilang berubah menjadi ketakutan. "Tapi _hyung_ juga sukses membuat jiwa mesumku tumbuh membara (?) jadi jangan salahkanku kalau aku bermain kasar dan tanpa pemanasan." Bisikku tepat di sebelah telinganya.

Tanpa basa-basi ataupun babibu aku langsung menurunkan celana pendek berserta celana dalamnya itu hingga sebatas lutut dan lihat _'miliknya'_ masih tertidur. Aku raih junior itu meremasnya dan seringai terpampang jelas di wajah tampanku.

Sungmin _hyung_ yang kaget itu akhirnya mengeluarka desahannya. "Aaahhh... Kyu... kau...ti-tidak... ahhh... sabar sekali... aaahhhh"

Seringai masih terpapang di wajahku. "Mendesahlah _hyung_ jangan buat aku marah lagi." ucapku.

Aku melepaskan remasan ini dan menurunkan celanaku sama dengan Sungmin hanya sebatas lutut yang penting _junior_ku tidak ada yang menutupinya bukan? Aku merendahkan tubuhku membuat junior kami saling berhadapan. Juniorku yang sudah menegang langsung menyentuh junior Sungmin _hyung_ yang belum terlalu menegang.

Aku gesekkan juniorku ke junior milik Sungmin hyung aku menaik turunkan tubuhku membuat junior kami seling bergesekkan.

"Aaaahhhh...Kyu..." dia kembali mendesah.

Aku memberhentikan gesekan sesama _junior_ kami. Aku mendorong ke bawah kepala Sungmin dan tepat di depan _junior_ milikku.

"Lakukan dan manjakan dia sama seperti saat kau melakukan dengan jari telunjukmu itu _hyung_!" Aku memerintahnya dengan kepalanya yang menghadap ke _junior_ku.

"Ma..." aku mendorong badanku dan juniorku yang menegang itu langsung masuk ke mulutnya dia tampak terkejut.

"Lakukan dia sama seperti kau melakukannya pada jari telunjukmu tadi Min." Aku memerintahkan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

Dan _yes _dia menurut dia mulai mengerakkan lidahnya memutari _junior_ku membuatku semakin menikmati ini. Dia berhenti memutarkan lidahnya gigi kelincinya itu digesekkan ke juniorku dan inilah yang dari tadi aku tunggu dia mulai memasuk keluarkan juniorku yah walaupun tidak mengeluarkan seutuhnya juniorku hanya sampai di ujung juniorku dan kembali memasukkannya lagi.

"Aaaahhh... _hyung_... lebih... lebih... ce-cepat..." aku memerintahnya untuk ke dua kalinya atau lebih ya?

Sungmin _hyung_ hanya menuruti perintahku dan mempercepat tempo keluar masuknya itu. "Aaaahhhh... _good_... Min... aku mau keluar..." ucapku dan tidak terlalu lama aku cum. Dan cairan itu tertampung di mulutnya.

Dia mengeluarkan juniorku dari mulutnya menegakkan tubuhnya. Aku melihat mulutnya yang penuh dengan cairan spermaku. "Sekarang telan itu _hyung_!" perintahku (lagi).

Sungmin hyung menggeleng. "Aku bilang telan!" aku meninggikan suaraku dan...

Glek...

Dia menelannya dengan susah payah. Aku melihat di bibirnya masih ada sisa cairan milikku dan langsung mencium bibirnya yang sudah bengkak itu.

.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir yang sudah bengkak milik Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya supaya akses (?) menciumnya terasa. Kyuhyun menjilat cairan miliknya itu di bibir Sungmin.

"Mmmmpppp..." itulah yang bisa Sungmin keluarkan.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawah Sungmin membuatnya dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sungmin mengabsen tiap jengkal dan tiap centi semua yang ada di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan ciumannya dan mengangkat mulutnya. Menatap Sungmin dalam dan ia kembali meremas junior milik Sungmin dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi meremas bokong Sungmin.

"Aaaahhhhh... Kyu..." desahkan kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun mengocoknya dengan tempo yang bisa di bilang cepat.

"Aaaahhhh...Kyu... aku...aku mau keluar..." dan tepat dia cum di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas juniornya dari tangannya dan menjilatnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun. Dia menyisakan sedikit cairan itu dan menawarkannya ke Sungmin.

"Sekarang jilat punyamu ini." Dia menurut dan sepertinya Sungmin sudah mulai terbiasa.

Setelah Sungmin selesai menjilati tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badan Sungmin dan sekarang Sungmin telah memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Menungginglah supaya lebih mudah!" Kyuhyun memerintah Sungmin terus temerus.

Sungmin menuruti perkataan Sungmin tanpa protes telebih dahulu. Dan...

Jlep... Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan langsung juniornya ke lubang _hole_ Sungmin.

"AKH!" Sungmin berteriak kesakitan saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memasukki lubang _hole_nya.

Dia merasa bahwa tubuhnya telah terbelah menjadi dua. Rasa sakit yang sangat amat iya rasakan. Sungmin meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks... _appo_..." rintihnya dengan air mata yang sudah turun di pipinya.

"_Mianhae chagi_ aku terlalu keras. Tapi aku janji aku akan membuatmu menikmati ini." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut air mata Sungmin yang di ikut anggukan kepala Sungmin.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan panggulnya.

"Aaaahhhh... _hyung_... se-sempit..." Kyuhyun mengatakannya masih dengan usahanya memasukkan juniornya itu.

"Ahhh... sa-sakit Kyu..." Sungmin masih meneteskan air matanya.

"Tahan _hyung_... kau se-sempit..."

Dan jlep junior Kyuhyun masuk seutuhnya dan mulai mengerakkan panggulnya mencari titik nikmatnya.

"Aaaahhhhhh...Kyu... di-disitu... iya... lagi..." Sungmin mulai meracau tidak jelas.

Seringai semakin terlihat jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan juniornya di lubang _hole_ Sungmin dan terus menyentuh _sweet spot_ Sungmin.

"Aaaahhhh... Kyu... le-lebih cepat..." Sungmin memintanya.

"Kau yang memintanya _hyung_." Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo keluar masuk _junior_nya di _hole_ Sungmin walaupun juniornya tidak keluar seutuhnya. Tangannya sudah tidak memegang pinggang Sungmin tangan satunya Kyuhyun telah mengkocok junior Sungmin dan tangan satunya lagi tengah asyik memainkan nipple Sungmin dan bibir bawanya tengah di gigit oleh dia sendiri matanya juga sedang terpejam menikmati aktivitas yang dia lakukan. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sungmin sedang memegang dinding di depannya berusaha menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Aaaaahhhh... ooooohhhhhhh... Kyu..." desah Sungmin keenakan (?).

"Kyu.. a-aku... akan ke-keluar.." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan susah payah.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melepas gigitan bibir bawahnya sendiri. "_Ne_, _hyung_ aku juga sama."

"Kyuh..."

"Min..." teriak mereka bersamaan dan mereka pun cum bersamaan. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan spermanya di lubang milik Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin mengeluarkan cairan spermainya di tangan Kyuhyun mengingat tadi tangan Kyuhyun sedang mengocok junior Sungmin.

Sungmin nyaris jatuh untung tangan Kyuhyun segera melingkar di pinggang Sungmin menahannya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Kau puas _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menjilati cairan sperma Sungmin yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku lelah Kyu. Dan bagian bawahku masih terasa sakit." Sungmin mengatakanya sangat lemas.

"Baiklah kita pulang." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang _hole_ Sungmin. Membalikkan tubuh Sungmin hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Kyuhyun memasangkan celana Sungmin dan mengambil kemeja yang tadi Sungmin pakai lalu memakaikannya untuk Sungmin. Kalau Kyuhyun hanya perlu memakai kembali celananya karena Kyuhyun kan memang tidak membuka bajunya.

Setelah mereka menggunakan baju lengkap mereka. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala _bridal style_.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah _hyung_." Sungmin mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat ganti baju itu dan tara...

Semua orang yang berada di luar tengah melihat Kyuhyun yang menggendong Sungmin dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'apa-yang-tadi-mereka-lakukan?' tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan tatapan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan Sungmin sedang tertidur di gendongannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggendongnya hingga sampai di mobilnya. Membuka pintu bagian depan mobilnya dengan susah payah. Di taruhlah Sungmin dijok depan. Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya memasangkan sabuk pengaman dirinya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sadang tertidur efek kelelahannya.

"_Mianhae hyung_ sepertinya aku terlalu kasar ya?" Kyuhyun menyibakkan poni Sungmin. "Lain kali aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas. "_Gomawo hyung._"

.

.

FIN

.

.

Akhirnya selsai juga tapi kenapa aku ngerasa kurang HOT ya..? maaf kalau kurang HOT.. ada yang Protes kenapa ga di kasur atau ada yang mau minta versi kasurnya hahaha saya bingung buatnya lagi hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review :

.

**rainy hearT** : enggak sih sebenernya hehehe. Cuma takut aja kalau ga bisa bikin lanjutannya. Makasih udh review

.

**Kyukyuminnie** : ini dia versi kasur #PLAK. Mau versi apa lagi?#lah emang mau bikin?. Makasih udh review

.

**Mimiyeon** : HOTkah..? makasih padahal aku kira ga hot #emang iya. Waduh aku eonnie lagi. ok gpp dech. Makasih udh review

.

**Princess kyumin** : lumayan? Makasih. Iya aku sengaja bikin tulisan itu soalnya aku bingung mau bikin Ncnya gimana dan ternyata bikin NC susah bgt. Setelah baca chap ini semoga ga bingung. Makasih udh review

.

**Evil baby magnae** : enggak kok ga beneran itu cuma salah satu alasanku aja hehehe. Iya gpp makasih juga udh mau ninggalin jejak dan makasih udh review

.

**960120** : hohoho makasih 960120. Ini yang di ranjang. Ga satu ronde kok tapi ronde selanjutnya di cut #plak sama aja bo'ong. Makasih udh review

.

**MinnieGalz** : Horas! Eh maksudku Hore selamat ya aku juga senang #PLAK apa sih? Tapi untuk sekarang bukan yeng pertama ayo coba lagi! #PLAK mulai ngawur. Kalau pengen HOT makan sambel yang puedes deket Kompor di tengah siang hari bolong di jamin HOT hahaha #ngaco. Sama MinnieGalz #mian ga tau saeng atau eonnie. Aku juga yadongnya mulai meningkat. Makasih udh review

.

**SJ Little Fish** : HOTkah? Makasih. Yap pasti aku tidak keluar dari jalur KyuMin dan EunHae atau Haehyuk #ada sih? Makasih udh review

.

**honey26** : Lumayan? Makasih. Ok ini di kasur. Makasih udh review

.

**Rima KyuMin Elf** : makasih. Makasih juga udh review

.

**Lianzzz** : nah yang ini nih panjang lho hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

**Enno KimLee** : Hati-hati virus Hyukkie menyebar #PLAK di tabok ELF. Tidak leluasa tapi nikmat #PLAK lagi. kalau Yewook ehm kayanya ga ada di FF ini. Makasih udh review

.

**choi min hwa**: sip dech ini versinya. Makasih udh review

.

**.** : aku juga ga tau hehehe. Aku usahakan. Makasih udh review

.

My gifts

Genre : Romance

Rated : M

Pair : Kyumin

Warning : gaje, Yaoi, judul sama cerita ga nyambung, nggak HOT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah Kyuhyun 'bermain' dengan Sungmin orang tua Kyuhyun tidak kunjung damai.

"Hah bosan~~" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas bosannya sambil menaruh PSPnya yang sedari tadi di mainkannya.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _king size_nya. Memejamkan matanya rasa bosan mulai menggrogiti tubuhnya. Dia sudah bosan sedari pagi hingga sekarang –sekitar pukul 14.00 KST- dia terus memainkan PSP dan yang lebih membuatnya bosan adalah tulisan yang sedari tadi terpampang di layar PSP yaitu _'GAME OVER'_ kata-kata yang sangat amat dibenci Kyuhyun.

Sekarang sekolahnya sedang libur entah ada urusan apa di sekolahnya, jadi dia bisa di rumah bermalas-malasan. Kenapa tidak ke Sungmin? Karena Sungmin harus kuliah sehingga dia tidak bisa bersama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya daan mengambil ponsel yang ada di samping meja dekat kasurnya, "Sungmin _hyung_ sudah pulang belum ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sendiri.

Dia mulai mencari nama Sungmin di kontak ponselnya, sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun urung untuk menelepon Sungmin, "Lebih baik aku tidak meneleponnya siapa tau dia masih kuliah. Dari pada aku menganggunya." Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya. Setelah sampai di bukalah jendela kamarnya, "Cuaca sekarang sangat panas. Pantas saja aku cepat haus," Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menutup jendela kamarnya, "Aku haus lebih baik aku ke luar kamar dan mengambil minum."

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil minum dingin dari kulkas dua pintu miliknya. Kyuhyun membawa botol itu ke kamarnya. Dia meneguk minuman itu sambil berjalan.

"Uhuk..." Kyuhyun tersedak saat dia melewati ruang keluarga.

Bukan karena ada hantu di sana melainkan dia melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang bermesraan. _Umma_nya sedang menyadarkan kepalanya di dada milik _appa_ Kyuhyun dengan jemari mereka yang saling bertautan.

Kyuhyun memerhatikan orang tuanya, _'apa mereka sudah baikkan?'_ batinnya.

"Kenapa dari tadi berdiri?" tanya _appa_nya.

"Sini duduk _chagi_," _Umma_ Kyuhyun menepuk kursi yang ada di sebelahnya tanpa merubah posisinya yang sedang bersandar di dada bidang _appa_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mendekati ke dua orang tuanya. Setelah berdiri di tengah kedua orang tuanya dengan tidak sopan Kyuhyun mencubit lengan _appa_nya.

"Awww..." respon sang _Appa_ sambil memukul tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas cubitannya, "Aku kira mimpi," gumamnya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

_Umma_nya berdiri sebelah Kyuhyun, "Ini tidak mimpi, _chagi_." Kyuhyun menenggokkan kepalanya melihat _umma_nya yang sedang tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia lihat.

"Jadi kau mengira _umma_ sama _appa_mu ini sedang bercanda?" _Appa_ Kyuhyun angkat bicara dan ikut berdiri di sebalah Kyuhyun sekarang Kyuhyun berada di tengah.

"Kapan _umma _dan _appa_ baikkan?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Tadi," jawab _appa_ Kyuhyun.

"Tadi? Kenapa aku tidak tau? Dan kenapa _appa_ dan _umma_ tidak bekerja?" tanya Kyuhyun masih bingung.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa dari tadi tidak keluar kamar?" _appa_nya bertanya balik.

"Ya, karena aku sedang bermain _game_. Kenapa tidak jawab pertanyaanku?"" Jawab + tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ baru saja baikkan. Kami baikkan tadi saat ada di kantor. _Appa_mu menjelaskan semua kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ternyata _umma_ hanya salah paham saja, _yeoja_ itu bukan siapa-siapa _appa_ kamu. Tadi _appa_ dan _umma_ sudah ke kantor Kyu. Karena kami ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua jadi kami pulang." _Umma_ Kyuhyun menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sedangkan _appa_nya hanya menganggukkan kepala membenarkan semua jawaban dari istrinya.

"Menghabiskan waktu berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menautkan ke dua alisnya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Masa kamu tidak tau, Kyu?" tanya _appa_ Kyuhyun balik sambil menarik pinggang istrinya kedalam pelukkan sang suami. _Umma_ Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Aku tidak tau, _appa_~" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Itu lho maksud _appa_, menghabiskan waktu berdua sehingga bisa keluar seperti kamu." _Appa_ Kyuhyun menjelaskannya berbelit.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mengerti maksud appanya tersenyum, "Kenapa tidak melakukan 'itu' dari tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai menggoda kedua orang tuanya.

"Itu karena masih ada kamu, Kyu." Jawab _appa_ Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh saat di hadapan anakmu," _Umma_ Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada sang suami.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, _'akhirnya mereka kembali seperti dulu.'_

"Biarkan saja. Kyuhyun pasti sudah mengerti kok. Iya ga Kyu?" tanya _appa_ Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Aku kan juga pernah melakukannya kok," Kyuhyun keceplosan dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Kedua orang tua yang sedang bermesraan itu melonjak kaget dan membelalakkan mata mereka, "Dengan siapa Kyu?" tanya _appa_ Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe... "Kyuhyun nyengir _innocent_. "Lebih baik lanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Kyu akan keluar rumah dulu." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dulu ke kamar mengambil kunci mobil dan ponselnya.

Setelah itu dia keluar kamar, "_Appa_, jangan terlalu kasar nanti _umma_ tidak bisa jalan lagi!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Sip Kyu!" teriak _Appa_nya.

"Kya, Kyu jaga bicaramu itu tidak sopan!" sekarang giliran _umma_nya yang teriak.

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir gaje dan berlari keluar rumah.

.

Di dalam mobil Kyuhyun membuka ponselnya dan sialnya ponselnya mati –baterainya habis-.

"Bagaimana ini ponselku mati? Ya sudah aku tidak usah menelopon Sungmin _hyung_ lebih baik aku langsung saja ke apartemennya siapa tau dia sudah pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaruh ponsel di saku celananya lalu mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumah Sungmin.

.

Di rumah Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di depan pintu apartemen. Baru dia mau memegang knop pintu itu tapi pintu itu sudah sedikit terbuka.

"Lho kok udah kebuka?" tanya Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen ini. "_Hyung_! Apa kau di dalam?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tenggak tenggok.

"Pintu sudah terbuka tapi kenapa tidak ada? Apa dia lagi di kamar?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke kamar Sungmin.

Cklek... Pintu kamar Sungmin di buka Kyuhyun.

Dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Sungmin terdengar seseorang yang sedang bersenandung.

"Sya lalalalala~~" itulah suara yang ada di kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu, "_Hyung_ kau di dalam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau siapa !" teriak Sungmin dari dalam.

"Ini aku _hyung_, Kyuhyun," ucap Kyuhyun menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Tadi pintu rumah _hyung_ sedikit terbuka jadi aku langsung masuk saja," jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Dia menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi itu dan mengobrak-abrik meja yang ada di dekat kasur Sungmin.

"_HYUNG_, DIMANA CAS HPMU?" teriak Kyuhyun supaya terdengar Sungmin yang berada di kamar mandi.

"UNTUK APA, _KYU_?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"TENTU SAJA UNTUK PONSELKU _HYUNG_. PONSELKU MATI!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"ADA DI LACI MEJA YANG DEKAT RANJANG KU!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka laci meja itu. Dia tidak mencarinya tapi hanya melihat.

"MANA _HYUNG_?" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin yang sudah selesai mandi keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang di lilitkan di panggulnya dia dalam keadaan _topless_.

Normal POV END

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Aku menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi saat pintu itu terbuka. Aku sangat terpana melihat penampilan Sungmin _hyung_ yang menurutku sangat seksi.

Sungmin _hyung_ hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan di panggulnya tanpa menutup bagian atasnya. Rambutnya yang basah dan air yang menetes ke tubuh mulusnya itu menambah efek keseksiannya.

Sungmin _hyung_ melewatiku aroma shampo yang sangat khas membuatku semakin ingin menyentuhnya. Sungmin _hyung _sedikit membungkukkan badannya -melihat isi laci- handuk yang di kenakan Sungmin _hyung_ sedikit merosot membuatku yang berada di belakang Sungmin _hyung_ sedikit melihat belahan pantat Sungmin. Sepertinya celana yang aku gunakan semakin sempit (?).

Setelah menemukan cas hp, Minnie _hyung_ menegakkan badannya dan berbalik menghadapku yang sedang susah payah menahan hasratku ini.

Minnie _hyung_ menaikkan handuknya, "Ini ada." Sungmin _hyung_ menyerahkan _changer_ itu padaku.

Aku menepisnya, "Aku sudah tidak butuh lagi, _hyung_." ucapku.

"Lho memangnya kenapa? Apa ponselmu sudah mennyala?" tanya Sungmin _hyung_ dan kembali menaruh _changer_nya di atas meja.

Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celanaku berjalan di sampingnya dan menaruhnya sama di atas meja, "Aku tidak butuh itu _hyung_. Yang aku butuhkan 'itumu'." Jawabku membalikkan badanku menghadapnya dan sedikit mempet tubuh _bunny_ Minku ini.

Sungmin _hyung _yang sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana karena kakinya sudah menyentuh tepi ranjangnya, "Mau apa kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

Bug... Aku mendorong tubuh Sungmin _hyung_ ke kasur empuknya dan langsung menindihnya. Menyelipkan satu kakiku di selangkanya dan sedikit menekan juniornya membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Aaahhh.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan Kyu...?" desahnya.

Padahal baru saja aku menekan juniornya dengan lututku tapi dia sudah mendesah membuatku semakin _horny_.

Aku merendahkan kepalaku melahap leher putih yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah warna. Memiringkan kepalaku sedikit ke kiri supaya lebih mudah dalam membuat jejak _kissmark_. Menghisap, menjilat dan mengigit leher Sungmin _hyung_ dan semakin menekan juniornya dengan lututku.

"Aaahhh... sssshhhh... apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?" Desahnya dan memangangkat kepalanya membuatku semakin mudah membuat _kissmark_.

Aku tersenyum di tengah aktivitasku ini dan mengangkat wajahku menatap Sungmin _hyung_ yang tengah menatapku sayu. Aku menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah imutnya itu. Aku membelai pipi mulus Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhanku.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

Normal POV

.

.

"Menurutmu _hyung_ apa yang akan aku lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun balik masih membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Menurutku sama seperti saat kita berada di ruang ganti seminggu yang lalu," jawab Sungmin polos yang sekarang sudah menatap Kyuhyun.

"Nah itu tau jadi bagaimana, _hyung_? Bolehkah?" Kyuhyun meminta izin dulu.

"Eung..." Sungmin _hyung_ mengangguk malu anggukkan itu membuat Kyuhyun nyengir lebar. "Tapi jangan terlalu kasar. Aku takut sakit seperti seminggu yang lalu. Kau tau Kyu, aku sampai harus bolos sekolah satu hari karena tidak bisa berjalan." Sungmin _hyung_ mulai curhat nih.

"Tenang saja—" _'mungkin saja tidak mungkin saja iya'_ lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun berada di kanan kiri kepala Sungmin menahan berat badannya sendiri. Dengan hitungan detik Kyuhyun langsung meraup bibir Sungmin.

"Eeemmm... mmmmpppp..." suara itu keluar di sela ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin, Sungmin langsung membuka bibirnya dengan cepat lidah Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke gua lembab mlik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghisap ujung lidah Sungmin terus menghisapanya. Perang lidah pun tak terhindarkan lagi bunyi _saliva_ mengiringi ciuman mereka.

Posisi mereka yang masih di tepi ranjang membuat Kyuhyun harus mengangkat –supaya berada di tengah- tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Setelah menaruhnya di tengah Kyuhyun langsung menindih tubuh Sungmin. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam di plintir _nipple_ Sungmin sedangkan tanganya yang satu lagi telah menyusup ke dalam handuk yang Sungmin gunakan.

"Aaaahhh... ssshhhh... aaaahhhh..." desah Sungmin nikmat saat _junior_nya telah di remas oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumnnya dan turun –dengan cara menjilat- ke leher yang sekarang tidak putih lagi. di cium terus leher Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa meremas sperai dan menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan aktivitas tanganya dan duduk tengah paha Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka handuk yang menutupi _junior_ Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa tidak di sentuh Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya ternyata kekasihnya itu tengah berusaha membuka handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka handuk Sungmin bernyata _junior_ Sungmin telah menggacung sempurna membuat tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun juga ikut menggacung. Beruntung celana masih menutupinya.

"Sssrruuupppp..." Kyuhyun menyeruput _saliva_nya sendiri dan menjilat bibirnya lambat, matanya menatap penuh nafsu ke _junior_ Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun seperti itu membuat mukanya merah merona (?), "Jangan melihatnya seperti itu, Kyu. Aku malu." Sungmin berusaha menutupi _junior_nya dengan ke dua tanganya tapi Kyuhyun dengan cekatannya menepis tangan Sungmin.

"Tak apa _hyung_. Aku menyukainya kok," Kyuhyun membelai _junior_ Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya dan meraup _junior_ Sungmin masuk ke mulutnya. Lidah Kyuhyun bermain di _junior_ Sungmin melakukan _blowjob_ dengan tempo yang lambat. Menggoda Sungmin rupanya.

"Ahhhh... Kyuuuuhhhh... Le...lebih... ce...pat..." pinta Sungmin di tengah desahan nikmatnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai di tengah aktivitas _blowjob_nya. Dia tetap melakukan _blowjob_ dengan tempo yang lambat membuat Sungmin semakin tidak sabar.

"_Jebal_ Kyuhh,... lebih cepat..." pinta Sungmin lagi.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut sekarang dia melakukan _blowjob_nya dengan cepat. Tangan Kyuhyun tengah memainkan _twinsball_ Sungmin sedangkan tangan satunya lagi menahan tubuhnya.

"Aaahhh... sssshhhh... oooohhhh..." Sungmin mengeluarkan desahannya lagi.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat hisapannya itu saat merasakan _junior_ Sungmin mulai berkedut. Sebenarnya _junior_ Kyuhyun pun sudah cukup tersiksa di dalam celananya dan memberontak ingin keluar, tapi Kyuhyun masih menunggu tanggal mainnya (?).

Kyuhyun berhenti meminkan _twinsball_ Sungmin dan beralih mengangkat pantat Sungmin dan meremas bokong kenyal itu. Kyuhyun yang merasakan _junior_ Sungmin yang semakin berkedut itu pun semakin mempercepat _blowjob_nya hingga akhirnya...

"Aaaahhh... Kyuhh.. KYUH!" tepat saat Sungmin meneriakkan namanya dia pun _cum_.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _junior_ Sungmin dari mulutnya dan langsung menelan cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun. Dia merangkak naik melihat muka Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah terpejam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka rupanya dia sudah kelelahnya. Kyuhyun menyibakkan rambut yang sedikit ada di wajah Sungmin.

"Kau kelelahan, _chagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun sudektif.

"Aku sudah _cum_ Kyu. Tapi kamu belum apa-apa malah kamu belum membuka bajumu barang satu pun." Sungmin mengatakan itu sedikit lemas.

'_Kata siapa aku belum apa-apa. Kau tau _hyung junior_ku tengah tersiksa di dalam sini.'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya dan berada tepat di samping telinga Sungmin membisikan sesuatu, "Kau tau _hyung_ saat seperti ini kau terlihat sssaaanngggaaatt seksi," Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan suara berat.

Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dan menjilat daun telinga Sungmin lalu mengigit kecil cuping telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin yang di perlakukan seperti itu mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh membuat Kyuhyun terduduk.

"Kenapa mendorongku, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa.

"Aku sudah _cum_. Sedangkan kau..." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Sungmin itu pun menyeringai, "Baiklah aku akan membuka bajuku."

Kyuhyun turun dari kasur Sungmin dan mendekati jendela kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepas semua kain yang menutup tubuhnya hingga sekarang dia tengah telanjang. Kyuhyun membuka gorden dan jendela kamar Sungmin lebar membuat orang yang mungkin berada di sebrang gedung aparteman Sungmin melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang masih di kasur lalu menindihnya. Kyuhyun hendak mencium leher Sungmin tapi berhenti saat Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa membuka gorden dan jendelanya, Kyu? Kau tau itu membuat orang yang ada di seberang melihat kita." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh gairah, "Biarkan saja, _hyung_. Aku tidak peduli. Toh dengan cara begitu suhu yang di kamar ini tidak akan terlalu panas." _Ok_ alasan Kyuhyun cukup masuk akal apalagi AC di kamar Sungmin yang sedang rusak membuat ruangan itu semakin panas.

Mendengar alasan itu akhirnya Sungmin mengerti,"Baiklah itu terserah kau, _chagi_." Sungmin mengelus lembut pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang tengah mengelus pipinya lalu mencium jemari itu.

"Kau tau _hyung_ aku sssaaannngggaaattt mencintaimu. Melebihi cintamu padaku. Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku ya _hyung_." Pinta Kyuhyun manja.

"_Ne_ Kyu, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu asalkan kau tidak meninggalkanku Kyu." Kini Sungmin yang bicara.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin yang selalu membuatnya ingin terus menciumnya.

Brak... Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan membalik keadaan membuat Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada di bawah.

"Sekarang giliranku yang melakukan _service_," ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah aku menunggu kenikmatan yang akan aku dapat," Ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang posisinya sudah di bawah, "Tapi _hyung_ saat nanti adegan 'memasukkan' tetap harus kau yang harus aku masuki." Ucap Kyuhyun –lagi.

"Terserah kau Kyu. Sekarang nikmati _servise_ku." Ucap Sungmin.

Tanpa babibu Sungmin langsung melahap (?) bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang sudah membengakak -padahal bibir Sungmin pun sama- dengan penuh nafsu. _Saliva_ menetes di sudut bibir mereka bunyi keciplak mengiringi ciuman ini.

"Mmmmmmppppp... _hyung_..." Kyuhyun mulai menikmati ciuman ini.

Sungmin melepas ciuman ini dan beralih ke leher milik _namjachingu_nya yang masih mulus itu. Mengigit, menghisap, dan menjilat leher Kyuhyun membuat leher Kyuhyun berubah menjadi merah ke ungu-unguan.

"Aaahhhh... _hyung_..." Suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

Sungmin berhenti membuat _kissmark_ di leher Kyuhyun dan beralih ke _nipples_ Kyuhyun. Di emut dan dihisap satu _nipple_ Kyuhyun dengan mulut Sungmin seolah sedang mengemut dan menghisap permen. Lidahnya pun bermain dengan _nipple_ Kyuhyun. Sedangkan _nipple_ satunya lagi tengah di mainkan oleh tangan Sungmin. Tangan satu lagi milik Sungmin tidak tinggal diam. Tangan itu tengah memijit-mijit _junior_ Kyuhyun.

"Aaaahhh... _hyung_... lagi...lagi... _hyung_..." _ok_ sekarang Kyuhyun yang harus meminta.

Mulut Sungmin turun ke pusar Kyuhyun. Memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang pusar Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun geli.

"Aaaahhh, _hyung_ geli..." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin memberhentikan semua akhtivitasnya dan menatap _junior_ Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat menegang, "Adik kecilmu sepertinya ingin segera aku mainkan," ucap Sungmin sambil menekan-nekan _junior_ Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah _hyung_ jangan hanya di tekan seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Sungmin malah mengelusnya membuat _junior_ Kyuhyun semakin menegang, "Dia terus saja bangun Kyu," ucap Sungmin polos.

"Lakukan _blowjob hyung_. Aku sudah tidak kuat." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih memainkan junior Kyuhyun dengan cara mengelusnya dan sesekali menekanya.

"Ma—" tepat saat Sungmin ingin bicara Kyuhyun mengangkat panggulnya membuat _junior _yang tengah mengacung sempurna itu dengan sukses (?) masuk kemulut Sungmin.

_Junior_ Kyuhyun yang berukuran _'big'_ itu secara tiba-tiba masuk ke mulut Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin sedikit tersedak.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan tadi _hyung_." Pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Gigi kelincinya itu sedikit menyetuh batang _junior_ Kyuhyun membuat sensasi tersendiri. Sesekali lidahnya ikut memutari _junior_ Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasakan nikmat.

"Aaahhh... ssshhhh...aaahhh..." desah Kyuhyun.

"Terus... _chagi_... kau pintar..." ucap Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

_Junior_ Kyuhyun semakin berkedut membuat Sungmin semakin mempercepat tempo _blowjob_nya.

"Aaahhh... _hyung_... ak-aku... akan..ke...luar..." dan.

Croottt... dia _cum _di mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih sedikit jijik itu pun melepas mulutnya dari _junior_ Kyuhyun dan duduk dengan pipi yang mengembung –karena ada sperma Kyuhyun-.

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya juga lemas ikut duduk. Angin yang masuk dari jendela kamar Sungmin itu menyentuh kulit bungil mereka membuat suhu yang berada di kamar ini tidak terlalu panas –walaupun sebenarnya masih sangat panas-.

Kyuhyun duduk dan menatap Sungmin, "Telan _hyung_," pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng, "Baiklah kalau begitu berikan padaku."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin dan kembali Sungmin berada di bawah. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil spermanya yang ada di mulut Sungmin –tapi tidak semua hanya setengah-. Setelah setengah yang Kyuhyun ambil kyuhyun pun duduk di ikuti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam seolah menyuruhnya untuk menelan sisa sperma yang ada di mulutnya akhirnya..

Glek... Sungmin menelannya dengan susah payah.

Sedangkan sperma Kyuhyun masih ada di mulutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun kembali mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga Sungmin terbaring lagi. Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa bicara –sperma masih ada di mulutnya- mengambil bantal dan guling yang ada lalu menaruhnya di punggung Sungmin membuat Sungmin 'sedikit' terangkat apa lagi bagian pantat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka kaki Sungmin membuat lubang Sungmin ikut sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun menyemprotkan sperma yang ada di mulutnya di dinging lubang Sungmin ke dua jarinya pun ikut di beri sperma olehnya.

Melihat itu Sungmin kembali takut, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai pucat pasi.

"Nikmati saja, _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun dan kembali fokus ke lubang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit memasukkan jari telunjuknya.

"ARGH!" pekik Sungmin kesakitan.

'_Padahal baru minggu kemarin dan padahal juga baru satu jari kenapa langsung kesakitan?'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Sabar _hyung_, aku yakin nanti kau akan memintanya lagi dan lagi." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan jari telunjuknya lebih dalam tidak peduli dengan pekikan Sungmin yang kesakitan.

Sekarang dua jarinya sudah masuk ke lubang Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggerakkannnya zing-zang sehingga sedikit terbuka. Setelah terbuka cukup lebar Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ke dua jarinya dari _hole_ Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari _hole_nya kosong sedikit takut karena apa yang kemungkinan terjadi yaitu...

"ARGH! Kyu _appooo_..." rintih Sungmin. Yap ini dia yang mungkin Sungmin duga. Dia kesakitan karena _junior_ Kyuhyun yang berukuran _'big'_ itu langsung tertancap ke _hole_ Sungmin membuat Sungmin sedikit mengaduh.

Sungmin meringis karena rasa sakitnya itu, "Tenang _chagi_ ini akan nikmat kok." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin yang sudah tidak telalu menangis akhirnya mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk memasukkinya, "Lakukanlah Kyu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Sungmin pun mulai mengenjot tubuhnya.

"Aaahhh... _hyung_... kau...se-sempit..." ucap Kyuhyun saat berusaha memasukkan _junior_nya lebih dalam.

Kyuhyn semakin memasukkan _junior_nya hingga akhirnya menyentuh _sweetspot_ Sungmin, "Aaahhh... Kyuhhh... Iya... di situh..." ucap Sungmin mulai keenakkan.

Tubuh bagian Sungmin yang sedikit terangkat –ingat masih ada bantal yang menahan tubuh Sungmin- membuat Kyuhyun lebih mudah dalam melakukan genjotannya (?) itu.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mengetahui kalau _hyung_ tercintanya ini merasakan kenikmat dia langsung melakukan _in-out_ lebih cepat tidak peduli walaupun itu sempit toh mereka menikmati.

"Aaaahhh... sssshhhh... aaaahhhh... oooohhhh..." Desah Sungmin. Kepalanya telah menggeleng kesana kemari merasakan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan.

Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya dan menghisap _junior_ Sungmin melakukan _blowjob _lagi. Dia melakukan _blowjob_ seirama dengan keluar masuknya _junior_ Kyuhyun dari _hole_ Sungmin. Ke dua tanganya tengah asik memainkan _nipples_ Sungmin.

Oh empat bagian tubuh Sungmin tengah di manjakan oleh Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin kenikmatan.

"Aaakkkhhh... Kyuh... te-terus..." Sungmin mencengkram seprai yang sudah amat kusut itu kepalanya terus mengeleng ke sana kemari dan matanya juga terpejam sedangkan mulutnya terus mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya.

_Junior_ Sungmin mulai berkedut lagi Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung menambah semua tempo servisenya.

"Aaahhhh... kyuhhh... le-lebih... lebih... cepat..." pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun menurut.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan _junior_nya ikut berkedut itu pun menambah kecepatanya hingga akhirnya...

"Aaakkhhh... Kyuhhh... a-aku...ing-ingin... ke-keluar..." ucap Sungmin semakin mencengkram sperai yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

_Crot..._

Mereka _cum_ bersama. Sungmin langsung lemas dan Kyu memberhantikan semua _service_nya. Dia mengeluarkan _junior_ Sungmin dari mulutnya, menjauhkan tangannya dari _nipples_ Sungmin tapi tidak dengan _junior_nya. _Junior_nya masih tertanam (?) di lubang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil bantal + guling yang menahan tubuh Sungmin. Sekarang tubuh Sungmin sudah tidak ada yang menahan. Kyuhyun berbaring di sebelah tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga dia memunggungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Menaruh dagunya di bahu Sungmin, "Apa kau lelah, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara berat bercampur hangat nafasnya. Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun semakin memeluk Sungmin membuat _junior_ Kyuhyun yang masih menancap (?) di _hole_ Sungmin sedikit terdorong semakin masuk.

"Aaakkhhh... Kyuhh.." desah Sungmin tampa sadar.

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris itu semua. Dia masih memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Kyu, bisakah kau mengeluarkan 'itumu' dari lubangku Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Ani hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_?" Sungmin mulai takut lagi. Takut kalau Kyuhyun akan melakukan acara bercinta meraka. Menambah durasi, mungkin?

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan kembali mengerakkan panggulnya sehingga _junior_nya kembali menyentuh _sweatspot_ Sungmin.

"Aaakkhhh... Kyuhhh... hen-hentikan... a-aku... le-lah..." Sungmin benar-benar lelah tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak.

"Aaakkhhh... _hyung_... k-kau... sem-sempit..."

_Ok_ kita tinggalkan dua pasangan yang mulai lagi aktivitas mereka.

Jauh di seberang aparteman Sungmin –ingat jendela kamar Sungmin terbuka lebar- terlihat sepasang kekasih yang melihat aktivitas KyuMin yang sedang bercinta tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Hyukkie~~" ucap _namja_ yang di sebelahnya yang sepertinya mulai _horny_.

_Namja_ yang di panggil Hyukkie itu pun menenggokkan kepalanya horor.

"Apa Hae?" tanya Hyukkie takut.

"Aku mau seperti itu~~" pinta _namja_ yang di panggil Hae.

"Jangan. Jangan sekarang aku lelah. Bukankah baru kemarin kita melakukan itu?" Hyukkie nampaknya menolak.

Hae yang sudah tidak tahan lagi itu pun mengangkat Hyukkie ala _bridal style_ ke kasur yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kya Hae jangan sekarang! Kita baru melakukannya!" Hyukkie terus meronta tapi Hae tidak menggubrisanya.

_Ok_ sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang buat sepasang kekasih itu dan malam ini juga akan terdengar desahan-desahan dari masing-masing kamar.

.

THE END/TAMAT

.

Huwa FF NC terpanjang yang pernah aku buat #bangga. Maaf ya kalau kurang HOT aku memang kurang bisa membuat NC.

Oh ya aku punya twitter lho #sombong baru bisa juga #PLAK.

Follow aku ya di **ninaanizz atau Niz-Ris Nina A**

Bye sampai bertemu di FF NC aku yang lainnya #Lah emang mau bikin?


End file.
